


Left Hanging In Silence

by angryschnauzer



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, London, London Cable Car, Oral Sex, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, getting stuck on a cable car with a mysterious stranger makes the day so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Hanging In Silence

You were exhausted after a long day on your feet, working the ticket booth at the Excel Convention Centre in London, and slowly trudged your way along the pavement making your way home. There were still a few convention visitors straggling behind, hoping to get a glimpse of the big ‘stars’ they’d come to see, you knew they’d been hanging around for a few hours longer, little did they know that that star of the space show had snuck out at least 3 hours earlier with the hot little read head from the comic book film.

You didn’t understand them, all that fantasy world crap, dressing up like cartoon characters. You’d made the mistake a few times of asking ‘what are you meant to be?’ only to have some arrogant IT consultant with paper-mache hooves strapped to his wrists and his face painted bright green to give you a 15 minute lecture on the merits of the mighty realm. Yeah Ok buddy.

As you reached the riverbank you could see a large crowd waiting for the Thames Clipper Waterbus, and judging from their numbers it would be a while before you could get onto one with enough space. You took a deep breath and turned on your heel, heading for the cable car that took you over the Thames. There were no concerts on at the O2 Dome tonight so the tube station there should be a lot quieter once you reached that side of the river.

You paid for your ticket in the deserted ticket hall, the machine spitting out your change in the smallest possible denominations, cementing your bad mood. There was no queue so you were able to get onto the next gondola as it turned on the platform, taking a seat and pulling your phone out. Just as it was about to ascend someone dashed in at the last minute and sat the far side from you. Out of the corner of your eye you could see some sort of green and black costume. Great, a Comicon freak, you just kept your head down, ignoring your companion.

Thirty seconds later you were ascending over the Thames, you glanced up to take in the view. You’d lived in London your whole life, but with the towers of Canary Wharf being illuminated by the bright lights of London city behind it, you still marvelled at the beauty for a moment. The weather was becoming more wintry and the cold wind that had curled around your legs just moments earlier was making the gondola rock slightly. You turned back to your phone and ignoring the weather outside, and thought thankfully that you were not someone that suffered from motion sickness. You were almost at the highest point, climbing slowly and steadily. You could hear the mechanisim overhead clanking and groaning as it slid over the column connections.

Suddenly the whole thing stopped. The lights flickered for a moment before plunging you and your companion into darkness, seconds later the emergency floor lighting spluttered into life, illuminating the inside of the carriage with a red glow. The intercom buzzed and a crackly voice could be heard;

“Passengers, please do not worry, it’s just a little power issue. We’ll shortly be switching to emergency power from the generators. Thank you for your patience.”

You smiled to yourself, there wasn’t really any other option than to be patient, suspended 300 feet above the cold and murky waters. You looked out the window and could see the majority of the area below was without power. It may be more than a couple of minutes that you’re up here you thought to idly.

You turned to your silent companion, who up until now had been quietly sitting in the far corner. Looking him up and down you took in for the first time just how good his costume was. Working from the floor up he was in dark leather trousers, and a tunic that parted across his thighs, showing they were thick and muscled, the chest plate of the tunic had these strange metal adornments that looked like genuine bronze, a long coat that hung behind him, a rich dark green colour with wide lapels. Your eyes travelled further, taking in a long neck, a chiselled face with a somewhat ereathal beauty to it, you couldn’t see his eyes as they were looking at the floor, but they were framed by the longest darkest eyelashes you’d ever seen. He was wearing a strange helmet of sorts, a golden metal colour with long curved horns coming out of the top, a shock of jet black hair curling out from beneath it.

You hadn’t realised you were staring, so it was only when he lifted his eyes to meet yours did you pull them away, looking back at your phone, only to find the signal had gone dead, typical, the power to the signal tower had probably died too.

The carriage suddenly rocked, a gust of wind shaking it on its moorings above you. You gripped the rail and your companion jumped to his feet, pressing the intercom button furiously. No reply came which wasn’t unexpected. He turned to you, looking down as you pushed yourself further into the seat. It was only now that you realised you were trapped in here with a strange man, no way of calling for help, looking up at his tall frame, he seemed to fill the entire space.

You felt a strange feeling deep within you, a fire started to burn in your belly, its origin unknown. He stood directly in front of you and sank to his knees, resting his hands on your thighs, pulling them apart gently. Unable to stop yourself, you opened your legs wide, your skirt rucking up towards your waist. You felt like you were looking down you yourself, almost a sudden out of body experience. As the stranger slid his hands further up, beneath your clothing, you intently watched his face. The beauty of sharp cheekbones, thin lips that his tongue wetted, eyes so blue you could swim in them.

His hands had reached the top of your thighs, his long fingers worked their way further up and grasped at the elastic of your tights, pulling them down your hips and past your thighs. Releasing them at below your knees, you looked down at your bold companion, wetting your lips as your heavy breathing was drying them. He grasped your thighs and pulled you to the very edge of the seat. You watched with baited breath as he lowered his head, his finger tips feathering on your thigh. He inhaled deeply, breathing in your scent. With one delicate finger he pulled your thong to one side, exposing the swollen pink lips of your pussy, puffed and full from the sudden arousal he had caused. Watching as he extended his tongue and ran it up between your folds, tasting you. When his tongue reached your clit, you shuddered with pleasure, the little bud having been coaxed out of its hood, pulsing and tender to touch. Latching his lips onto the pink button, he suckled gently, his keen tongue flicking at it, sending waves of pleasure through your body.

Settling into position, you felt him take hold of your thighs, lifting one onto each of his wide shoulders, resting it against the cold metal of his lapels. Your hands scrabbled at the material of the seat, trying to find purchase as you fidgeted under the ministrations of his tongue. It moved from your clit down to lap at your juices, feeling the muscle extend within you, only to be replaced by a long finger. As it traced around your entrance you felt those cruel lips move back to your clit to renew its attack. As you felt a second finger slide in beside the first, stretching you and making you gasp, you finally found something to grasp, and wrapped your hands around the horns of your suitors helmet. You rode his face, gripping onto the horns, gasping and moaning as those fingers found your g-spot. You were almost there, the tight knot within you about to explode. It was only when you felt a finger fluttering around your tight rear entrance, tickling it gently did you let go, your thighs gripping his head as you rode wave after wave of pleasure. Finally releasing him, you collapsed back onto the seat, legs falling apart, struggling to catch your breath.

You watched as your companion sat back on his heels and brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean. Rising to his feet he lent over you, pushing his lips to yours, pulling you in for a deep kiss. You could taste your essence on lips, a musky saltiness, as your tongue fought his.

You were not to be given any respite as you were soon pulled to your feet and spun round, your hands guided to the rail. You felt his hands pulling your skirt higher, exposing your sodden pussy to the world below had you not still been cloaked in darkness.

You felt your hips being pulled back, a large hand between your shoulders bending you forwards. His hot breath on your neck as a large foot kicked your legs apart further and felt your thong being pulled to one side, then the soft and glorious kiss of flesh against your rear, the insistent nudging of his dick against your pussy, sliding up between your lips before he pulled back and aligned it with your still trembling hole.

He pushed in, stretching you with a girth you’d never felt before, filling you as your walls spasmed around his size, still pushing in endlessly. Finally he was fully seated within you, his balls pressing gently against your exposed lips. You let out a large sigh, revelling in the glorious feeling of being so full. You were not given long to recover before he withdrew only to slam back into you. Again and again, relishing the pull and tug of your tight walls, you felt every vein and ridge as he slid out of you, only for the air to be pushed out of your lungs when he rammed himself back in. Soon the carriage was rocking again, but not from the outside conditions this time. He was fucking you at a punishing pace, your knees weak from pleasure, your hips ached from his tight grip he held on them, as he pulled you back and impaled you time and time again. Cries and groans escaped your lips, words evading your vocabulary.

You felt his hand curl around and pinch your clit, sending you over the edge, coming in a tidal wave of pleasure as you rode it out on him. Still he didn’t stop, holding you up as you bathed in the afterglow of pleasure, he sought his own, fucking you faster and harder you were his toy to be used, before finally reaching his peak, you felt him explode within you, spraying your walls with his come until he was spent.

You stood there for a moment as he held you up, his hands still tightly grasping your hips, your breath fogging the glass in front of you. It was only the overhead lights flickering on that pulled you out of your trance. You felt his body leave yours and wined at the emptiness it left behind, but as the carriage rocked and the motor above you roared into life, it was soon forgotten. Righting your clothing, your suitor had rearranged his tunic and was now standing ready at the door, his back to you, arms held behind his back. You got your skirt to your knees just in time, the doors opened and your lover stepped out, not waiting for you to follow.

As a crew member shouted “Miss you need to leave” you scurried out, but as you scanned the room you could not find him, as you were bustled through the crowds, now eager to get their feet onto solid ground again you fell into step with the hoards, wondering if it had all been a dream. Keeping your head down against the cold wind you made your way along the pavement to the tube station, until someone knocked your arm as they pushed ahead of you. The rustle of leather made your head spring up, and you felt a cold hand push something into yours, a small card. As you stopped and read it, you looked up again. Your companion was making his way through the crowd, but turned to look at you with a grin and gave you a single wave before being swallowed up by the masses. You looked down at the small piece of card that was in your palm;

 

_Loki Laufeyson_

_Mischief maker_

And on the rear was a telephone number written in delicate script.

You smiled to yourself. Perhaps these convention guys weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a challenge to see if a story could work with zero dialogue.


End file.
